The Consequences Of A Curious Cat
by Nyx-dB
Summary: This is my response to csiaddict2 werewolf challenge, it does of course revolve around the amazing csi team mainly Catherine. It basically involves the CSI team turning into werewolves. Simple as. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** This is my response to CSIAddict2 werewolf challenge, this first chapters a bit short, but it'll get there eventually. Hope you enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, therefore I no longer believe in the power of the birthday candles.

* * *

It was the first night off Catherine had had in years, or at least that's what it seemed like. Despite the strong desire for a little R&R, she found herself wide awake at 11:45 pouring her second cup of steaming black coffee. The many years of working the night shift had taken their toll on her sleeping habits, and she was finding it impossible to sleep. She absentmindedly glanced out of the kitchen window while taking a sip of the hot liquid caffeine. She noticed it was now pitch black outside and ever so silent. The peace and quiet was one of the things she loved about her home; it was away form the loud hustle and bustle of the streets of Vegas. There were no bright neon lights, and the indistinctive sound of laughter and cheers all melting into one continuous hum seemed like just a memory as she stood in her kitchen enjoying the serenity.

Catherine was just about to take another sip of the coffee when a noise startled her. A howl ripped into the silence. It wasn't particularly loud, and would fail to wake anyone who was already in even alight slumber, which the majority of the street was; it was after all now almost midnight. For some reason it seemed so distinct to Catherine. She couldn't figure out what had made this intrusive noise but she was intrigued, being a CSI meant her curiosity levels were permanently off the charts. Without a second thought she headed to the back door, her intuition led her to believe beyond all shadow of a doubt that this was where the noise had come from, there was no rational explanation for this, but Catherine had learnt long ago that she should always trust her instincts, after all they rarely lets her down. So she stepped out into the garden, leaving the back door wide open. The cold night's air did not deter her in the slightest. She continued to walk steadily towards the end of the garden; she stepped off the cold concrete path and onto the dew soaked grass. Her bare feet became instantly sodden in the process, and still she kept on walking. It wasn't until she was mere feet away from the bushes at edge of the garden that she stopped.

She could some gentle movement in the bushes, but the shadows from the bright full moon made it impossible for her to make out what it was she was seeing. Gradually the unknown figure began to move towards her and emerged slowly from the bushes. It was at this moment that the additional glow from the light on the street finally made it possible for Catherine to see what it was that now stood in front of her.

There in all its glory stood a wolf, still partly hidden by the shadows just a few measly feet away from her. But she didn't feel scared and she didn't run away. Instead she just looked at the wolf in sheer astonishment. Taking in every detail of its appearance; its great grey head was lowered, she noticed even in the dim light that its fur, long and matted from roaming outdoors, still looked incredibly soft her attention was then caught by something else, its claws and teeth both equally sharp, glinted in the moonlight. It stepped forward, she couldn't move. It wasn't fear that rooted her to the spot, she felt bizarrely safe. She could almost sense some underlying anguish that the wolf seemed to emit, they seemed to be on the same wavelength, as if, should she speak to it, it would understand. Finally she noticed its eyes, they were the most mesmerising part of the wolf. Suddenly it looked straight back at her, their eyes locking for a just a second.

In that brief moment the wolfs eyes turned the most brilliant white, so bright it was almost painful to look at, they gave out a light that seemed to illuminate the entire garden. At that moment Catherine felt her own eyes rapidly losing focus and her mind begin to go fuzzy, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Here's the next installment. Its kinda short and Im not 100% happy with it but my little inspiration buddy has vanished so this is the best I could do. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

The entire world seemed jet black and everything was fuzzy. Gradually she started to focus her mind. As she slowly became aware of her existence and the fact that she was waking up she started to open her eyes. Her thick black eyelashes flickered in quick succession for a few seconds before they slowly opened fully, to reveal her stunning topaz eyes. At first everything was just a blur, it took several more sever blinks before her surroundings became remotely clear to Catherine.

She was shocked and scared to realize that her surroundings were not familiar to her, she sat up hastily.

"Ugh." a moan escaped her lips.

Her hands almost instantly flung up to her head, which was throbbing and felt so heavy on top of her shoulders, she also noticed that her throat felt bone dry and was really sore. It was only now that she was no longer vertically challenged that she finally saw where she was. All around her was her living room furniture. She was for some reason curled up on her living room floor… NAKED!

She abruptly stood up and grabbed the throw off the couch to wrap around her self. After the shock began to wear off she began to feel silly for her sudden wave of panicked modesty, after all she was all alone in her own house. She was however thankful for the slight insulation the blanket was providing as she noticed a chilling draft that was causing goosebumps to appear on every part of her slender body.

As she spun around looking for any sign of what was causing the irritating draft, she noticed that the back door was wide open and swinging ever so slightly in the wind. She racked her brain trying to remember the last thing that she could recollect happening. It was so unlike her to leave a door or even a window open. With her job she was well aware of the need to be vigilant with the security of her house. The events of the last few hours escaped her, she could not for the life of her recall what had happened. All she could remember was goingoutside and seeing that mysterious wolf. Then just blackness. Nothingness.

With confusion, fear and that very large wolf clouding her thoughts she cautiously headedtowards the backdoor. When she reached it she looked out and surveyed the backyard, shecouldn't see anything. No movement and no wolves. So with yet more caution she headed outside. She was very aware that she was walking around her garden with nothing but a flimsy blanket concealing her modesty. She was very thankful for the fact that all the surrounding houses were ground floor only buildings and that her garden was entirely enclosed by a high fence. It was then that she spotted the something in the distance, it wasn't until she looked more intently that she decided that it was pile of what appeared to be fabric randomly in the distance, towards the end of the garden. As she approached she suddenly realized that the fabric was in fact clothes, her clothes. Only now they weren't in a fit state to be worn. They were literally shredded to bits. Every piece was torn and generally destroyed.

Panicked she quickly bundled up the pile of shredded fabric and hurried back indoors, to the safety of her bedroom. Slamming both the back door and her bedroom door firmly shut in the process. Once she was in the privacy of the sanctuary that was her room she flung the fabric in the corner of her room and proceeded to sit on her bed. One sat down she just stared at the wall, her eyes unfocused and her thoughts scrambled. No matter how hard she tried she simply could not piece together the puzzle of last night's events. This frustrated her no end. She was a CSI solving puzzles was what she did best. It was during this mental rant that she suddenly realized that she had no idea what time it was, she had noticed that there was sunlight outside, but other than the fact that it was the day she was clueless in regards to the time. She quickly glanced at the clock on her bedside table. She was amazed to find that it was almost noon. She couldn't believe that she'd lost nearly 12 hours of her life.

Never one to wallow she quickly formulated her plan of action. She needed to get organized and carry on with her day. She couldn't let this; whatever it was completely disrupt her life. This plan started with Catherine getting dressed. In no mood to carefully select each item of clothing she grabbed the first things she came across; a pair of comfy and complimentary jeans and a thin black sweater. She ran a brush through her hair and was just about to go freshen up in the bathroom. When she spotted the incriminating clothes slung in the corner of her room. She quickly bundled them up once again and placed them in an empty storage box which she pushed to the back of her wardrobe, before continuing on her route to the bathroom.

* * *

Please review, I beg of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Here the next chapter, im finally introducing some more of the team. Yay! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review.

**Disclaimer:** No part of CSI belongs to me. Such a shame we could have so much fun together.

* * *

Desperate to empty her mind she focused her entire attention on the steaming cup of coffee in front of her. She didn't want to think about last night, the uncertainty of what had actually happened worried her. So she concluded that the best way to ignore the questions that were screaming in her head was to give focus completely on insignificant and pointless things. So she sat completely transfixed by the coffee she was holding, while sat at the table in the middle of the empty break room.

Since she had finished getting ready for the day ahead, Catherine had managed to fill her day with simple mundane tasks in an attempt to speed up her day. She went to pick up Lindsey and dropped her off at school. She'd got the weeks shopping done and virtually cleaned the house from top to bottom. Yet she still had time to spare before work. She wanted to keep her mind occupied so figured she should head to work and get a head start on the paperwork. She was unbelievably frustrated to find that it was all completely finished. So now she was sat in the break room, staring at her coffee with nothing to do. The boredom was slowly beginning to drive her insane. Catherine had always thought of herself as one of the few sane people at the lab, she enjoyed her job but wasn't obsessed with it. Yet here she was eagerly anticipating the start of her shift.

Just as she was about to tip over into the vortex of insanity, and go ask Ecklie if he needed any help, when her phone started to vibrate. She instantly grabbed it flicking it open and holding it to her ear without so much as a glance at caller ID.

"Willows, here."

"Hi Cath, its Gil. I know how much you hate it when I ask you to put in extra hours but I was wondering if you could come in early and get a head start on and b & e brass just called in?"

"Sure." Catherine replied without hesitation.

"Really?" Gil simple couldn't disguise the shock in his voice. He was ready for a battle.

"Yes, actually I'm already at the lab. I could do with the distraction."

"Oh, ok, that's great thanks, I'm on my way in. I should be there in five. Come see me in my office and I'll give you the details of the case."

"Ok, see you soon. Bye."

As she flipped her phone shut, a wave of subtle relief washed over her. Finally something to take her mind off you know what. She gathered her stuff and dumped her now cold and untouched coffee down the sink. Next she headed to the locker room to grab her coat and do a quick final appraisal of her appearance. She headed to Gil's office with a quickened pace, finally reaching the door to his office and briskly knocking.

She was met with silence. Then to her relief she heard footstep coming from the corridor behinds her followed by the welcome and familiar voice.

"My you're keen aren't you?" Gil leaned past Catherine and opened the door to his office, gesturing for Catherine to enter.

"One of those days. So what's with the 911?"

"Well apparently, It was the usual, rich folk, away on holiday, come back to find all their jewelry and valuables gone."

"Yeah just your standard Las Vegas special, so…"

"Well in this case the cars had gone too, all 6 of them. This is bigger than your average opportunist thief. Not only that but we've had a spate of burglaries with the same M.O, multiple car taken. It  
looks like we've got a serial."

"Right well that's good enough for me. I'm in the mood for something to get my teeth into."

"Glad to hear it. To start with you'll be working solo, but I'll send Warrick over as soon as he finishes up his murder over on the Strip. He's nearly finished, just a few loose ends to tie up, so he  
shouldn't be more than a few hours."

"Great, well I'd better got moving, have you got the address?"

Gil fumbled around the sea of papers on his desk, until he found the object he desired, a small piece of paper, which he promptly handed to Catherine.

"That's all the details you'll need. Good luck."

"Thanks, but I don't need luck, I've got the talent." She winked over her shoulder as she walked out of his office. She was amazed how just a few minutes in the company of one of her friends could calm her down immensely.

* * *

Catherine stood up from where she was inspecting some suspicious looking footprints. She first glanced down the residential road, then to her watch. There was still no sign of Warrick and it was a quarter to 12. As much as she appreciated being trusted to work alone, she wanted to finish collecting the evidence before the end of her shift, otherwise she'd end up working a double. As much as she wanted the distraction, she wasn't that desperate. Just as she'd about given up hope of him ever arriving, her phone started to vibrate once again. She flipped it open without a second's hesitation. The person on the other end of the line was slightly taken aback with the haste that Catherine answered her phone.

"Willows."

"Er.. Hi Cath, Gil here. Just to let you know that Warricks' finally finised his case, it took longer than I expected. He's on his way now, should be with you in 10 – 15 minutes max."

"Finally." The irritation was clear in her voice.

"I know I'm sorry, but this is my fault try not to tear into him too much. Okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'll save that for you." Her cheeky smile was evident to Grissom even through the phone.

After hanging up Catherine continued to process the scene. She bent over to pick up her camera off the top of her kit when she suddenly felt herself start to fall. She felt a sharp pain and blood trickle down her forehead as her head hit the cool, hard corner of her kit. Then nothingness.

* * *

Meanwhile Warrick was as many breaking as many speeding laws as possible in his attempt to get to the scene and Catherine. Although he wouldn't admit it his desire to avoid a tongue lashing wasn't the only reason he was in such a hurry. He was almost there, he glanced at his watch it was a few minute past midnight.

"Ah man, Cath's gonna kill me."

Then something caught Warwick's eye, he could have sworn he saw a large red flash to his right. Before he had time to consider what it was he saw, he had to hit the breaks, hard. There in front of  
him in the middle of the road stood a wolf in its full glory. Warrick instantly noted the uniqueness of its coat, rather than your stereotypical grey or brown, this wolf had the most magnificent dark  
strawberry blonde coat.

All self preservation went out the window as Warrick carefully open his door and slid out, careful not to spook the magnificent creature. He edged slowly towards the front of the car until he was directly between the wolf and his SUV's bonnet. All the time he was move his eyes never left the wolf and visa versa, he could feel the wolf watching his every move, its head tilted slightly to one side, it seemed curious and confused.

When he was finally in a position he felt comfortable with, well as comfortable as you can be in the presence of a predator. Warrick started to really absorb what was in front of him. He carefully observed every inch of the wolf, until he finally rested on the wolfs' eyes. What he saw took his breath away. Its eyes where the most dazzling blue topaz he had every seen, no that's not true he had seen these eyes before.

"Catherine!"

Before he had time to fathom the extent of what he was seeing, the incriminating eyes flashed a brilliant white. The next thing Warrick felt was a darkness consuming him, until everything went black.


End file.
